The Sacrifice
by AnimalCraziey
Summary: In order to save the lives of herself and her baby Haruhi agrees to leave Japan, and Tamaki, forever...the headstone says she's dead but Tamaki knows that his beloved wife Haruhi is out there somewhere. Will his search for her finally be fruitful?
1. Prologue part 1

It had all been going so well. Each week had a routine; Monday to Friday we agreed that I would do my pro bono cases while Tamaki worked in the Suoh Corporation. The weekends would just be for us, last week we had gone to the theatre on Broadway and the weekend before that we had gone to see the Aurora Borealis.

For the first time in my life...I was ecstatically happy. And then my world came tumbling down. Literally. As I was leaving the courts someone pushed me from behind. That was the last thing I remembered.

"I see you've finally come round Miss Fujioka." I looked up at the speaker but only found my reflection in the glass that served as a one-way mirror. I hugged my arms close to myself.

"Why did you kidnap me? You have to let me go. And my name is Mrs Suoh now." The response was a laugh that sounded more like an evil cackle and was one that chilled me to the bone.

"I don't have to do that at all. If you listen to me, you and your baby might have a chance at life. And if you do you won't be known by that name any longer so you might as well get used to it now." I involuntarily placed a protective hand over my abdomen but the baby inside couldn't be physically felt for a few more months. The knowledge that I was pregnant had only come this morning and I had not yet told Tamaki.

"What do you want from me?" my voice broke and I realised that I was crying, my tears making warm salty tracks down my cold face. "Surely you're not going to hold me here forever." The door suddenly opened and I sat up straight.

"If it was up to me I'd do away with you right now," this new speaker's voice was cruel. "But my boss says that's a bit too harsh. 3 conditions for you and the child to live." He sat across from me.

"1. Change your surname. 2. Leave Japan. 3...Never see Tamaki again." I was struck speechless. This could NOT be happening right now. Not when my life was this good.

"No buts Princess." His face became visible. Even if he was my cold-hearted captor this man was undeniably handsome. "Take it or leave it. Otherwise the wrong decision will be the last one you'll make." I closed my eyes. There was no way I'd leave here alive if I didn't agree with them. I just hoped that this choice would be worth all the regret, sadness and suffering that my friends and family would have to go through. But at the same time I knew that this child I was carrying deserved a life, and I was the person who had the responsibility to give them a chance.

"Fine," I replied. "Take me away...forever."


	2. Prologue part 2

**THANKS for enjoying and following this fic guys! Please R &R – it doesn't even take a minute **** AC xx**

The phone suddenly dropped to the floor. Tamaki couldn't bear to listen to any more. This must be some joke being played; a very cruel one at that.

"Mr Suoh?" the voice crackled over the phone. " As I was saying, your wife's body was found this morning...the body was badly burned so it couldn't be identified by DNA but the dental records confirmed that it was indeed Haru.."

Tamaki crushed the phone under his foot, preventing the detective from speaking anymore. It felt like he was slowly walking off the mountain that had been his life until now.

And then he fell off the cliff.

Haruhi was his EVERYTHING. She was the one thing he looked forward to after work and he never wanted his weekends with her to end. In fact this coming weekend he had planned to take her to China, so they could walk on the Great Wall together. Now that wouldn't happen; next weekend, next year...ever.

Sobs suddenly racked his body until his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes were so swollen he could no longer see. Then a hand rested on his shoulder and moved him up into a sitting position.

"I heard, Tamaki" Haruhi's father faced him, his own face pale and drawn. "Haruhi Suoh is no longer with us in body but she will forever be with us in spirit." A coherent-thinking Tamaki might have wondered why he had said Haruhi SUOH, instead of just Haruhi, and maybe why Ryouji wasn't visibly mourning the loss of his only child. But the current Tamaki was in a state that he couldn't think of anything else.

_3 days later_

Tamaki placed the urn of ashes containing Haruhi's ashes in the Suoh family grave. Anyone who had known Haruhi had attended, and there was no one who had not shed a tear. Even Kyoya had wept, supposedly because of some dust in his eyes. The rest of the Host Club knew better, but said nothing for the sake of his pride. Ryouji once again pulled Tamaki aside.

"I'm moving...to London," he told Tamaki gravely. "If I stay in Japan I will be reminded of Haruhi everywhere I go." And it was unsaid that even when he saw Tamaki he was reminded of his daughter, whenever they had free time they could be found together. It was the same for Tamaki; Haruhi and her dad were polar opposites but that made them only more like each other.

"Mr Suoh?" A pretty girl appeared at his side. Ryouji walked off and there was an awkward silence between the two left behind.

"I'm Sakura. My father owns the forensics company which identified your wife. I wished to pay my respects." He managed a forced smile. Right now Tamaki wanted nothing more than to walk away.

"Mr Suoh, I hope we can get to know each other better. My father hopes it too. He's gone a LOT out of his way to make sure that this can happen."

If only Tamaki knew how far he had gone, or how far Haruhi had been forced to go...


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys – thanks for reading. Please R doesn't even take a minute! xxx**

Even after 11 years Haruhi still hadn't got used to the biting winters that Britain brought every January.

"Miya, you will put this hat on." She squared off against her daughter, who had inherited her paternal grandmother's blonde hair in some genetic miracle. "Otherwise your ears are going to die and fall off and then you'll be deaf." Her daughter snorted and responded in kind, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not stupid Mama. I know that my ears aren't going to fall off...but I'll wear it anyway." She took the hat from her mother's hands and pulled it down, making sure that it covered her ears properly. The gesture brought a small smile to Haruhi's face.

"_Grande-maman _said that she's coming today." Haruhi blinked twice.

"And when is she going to arrive?" she tried to remain as calm as possible. Even though Anne-Marie had been allowed to visit them it always unnerved Haruhi. If her mother – in- law accidentally slipped up to Tamaki...she dreaded to think of the consequences.

"Don't worry, you don't have to pick her up!" Miya slung her bag on her shoulder. "Kenji said he'd take of everything so you can just go to work." After her daughter closed the door behind her Haruhi sighed.

"Of course he did," she thought grudgingly. Ever since she had given up her own life Kenji had seemed to take it upon himself to make sure the two of them never wanted of anything. His boss' generous allowance for the three of them was more than enough for them financially. Yet he had made a conscious effort to get close to the both of them and Haruhi knew Miya saw him as an elder brother figure. She smiled sadly; life was good right now but it would never be ideal.

_Meanwhile in Paris_

"_Maman..._it's good to see you again." Anne- Sophie bit back her anxiety before shoving her hand luggage behind her front door and smiling at her only child.

"_Réné", _she spoke tenderly, only using this name when they were alone together. "What brings you here?" Tamaki shrugged.

"To escape Sakura. I can stand it when she goes on about how she has to always wear the most fashionable clothes but now she's saying...she's saying that she wants a baby and I don't care about her feelings at all." Anne – Sophie's heart broke for her son. From watching on the sidelines for over 11 years she had come to the decision that her son was worse off. He had no idea that his wife and daughter were still alive.

"I've always wanted to be a father, don't get me wrong. But it would never feel right with Sakura. With Haruhi...it would have been the best thing in the world." They held together in an embrace. Words weren't needed...the two only needed each other.


End file.
